Royal Succession/Strategies
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies DRG & BLU duo 0/3 on winning this one with a DRG/BLU and BLU/DNC duo, but it's entirely possible if you have a good sense of judgement when it comes to estimating a monster's remaining HP. Every time we've got the Monarch and Heir down to a sliver of HP but not been able to kill both together for various reasons. Strategy: Pre-fight: *Each person should bring defensive food, a handful of hi-potions, and a yagudo drink. *The Blue Mage must set at least one powerful AoE spell. In the battlefield: *Buff with defense food and cocoon after entering. Regen drinks can be useful but are not necessary. *The Dragoon should run in first to get aggro, and immediately begin attacking any one of the three weaker Opo-opo (Myrmidons). *The Blue Mage uses Soporific as soon as all monkeys are in range. The two Myrmidons that aren't being attacked will usually sleep until awakened. *Kill the first monkey as quickly as possible, then move on to a second of the Myrmidons, and finally the third. They die fairly quickly due to their low HP, but be ready to use dances, spells, or healing breath as necessary. Hi-Potions are useful in emergencies. *With the three Myrmidons dead, the BLU should begin attacking the Monarch and pull it away from the DRG, who fights the Heir. **DRG has an easy fight, as the Heir won't retaliate. Stay out of range of the Monarch's stonega spell to keep your wyvern alive. Damage the Heir as much as you feel safe, taking great care not to kill it. Ideally the Heir will have such low HP that you cannot see it's HP bar. **BLU has the harder fight, but chip away at the Monarch with spells and melee attacks (use a Yagudo Drink to keep MP up) and cure yourself with Curing Waltz. As with the DRG, bring the Monarch's HP as low as possible without killing him. Be sure to save enough MP to use your AoE spell at the end. *When both monkeys are on the brink of death, bring them together and have the BLU use a powerful AoE spell. **Battle Dance did 50-60 damage to each of them, which is dangerously low and likely to kill only one of the two. Experiment with other AoE spells early in the fight if possible to find the most damaging one. *If both Monarch and Heir are killed by the AoE, you win; if only one is killed, the fight becomes essentially impossible; if neither are killed, cast your spell again. Strategy Pros: *Treasure is only split two ways. Strategy Cons: *There is a reasonably high risk of failure with this setup. Both players must be on the ball throughout the fight. *It can be difficult to kill both Monarch and Heir simultaneously. Making this Strategy Better: *Bringing a 3rd person would make the fight far easier; a Black Mage would be ideal to use a strong AoE spell at the end.